Fallen Snow~*
by StaRsHiNe1
Summary: Wufei was about to jump down the damn onna's throat. *Gomen.. as we all kno I sux at summaries*


Title: Fallen Snow  
  
Author: sTaRsHiNe  
  
"From snow to love."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing/SailorMoon characters  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
"Thirty more minutes..." Serena muttered to herself, as she gazed out the small window. Thirty more minutes till she arrived at Tokyo. Thirty more minutes till she meets her parents again in six years. Thirty more minutes till she meets her so-called soulmate. Thirty more minutes till her life takes roll once more. She had wanted to return to Tokyo ever since she stepped foot in America. Now that it had come true, she wasn't so sure of herself. No, cross that out- She was sure that she didn't want to go back. Talking cats, transforming, recarnation, dying... All of it had happened there. She laughed at her life, marked and crossed had it been. She ruined her fate, she re-drew her destiny by one decision. A decision that ripped her in pieces, but yet... Setting her free from the tangled webs of fate. She felt her lips tilt in a small smile at the memory of the six long years in America.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking." The voice was tense and obviously stressed. "Tokyo has reported that they have already accumulated six inches of snow, and limited visibility. We have been rerouted to Osaka International until the Tokyo runways can be cleared."  
  
A low groan filled the plane.  
  
Serena was one of those who groaned in protest. She hadn't seen her friends and family for six years, and the reroute just made it seem longer.  
  
As the Boeing 747 slowly made its landing, Serena leaned back against the seat in relaxation. She felt the gentle bounce against the runway in a flawless landing.  
  
Reaching into her purse, she withdrew a magazine. Flipping through it page by page, waiting for the plane to take flight once more.  
  
"This is the captain speaking again. Unfortunately, Tokyo has reported that they all weather conditions have not improved. They're asking that all remain here in Osaka for the time being."  
  
A few scattered curses could be heard, and once more Serena was one of them. Christmas was in two hours, and she promised everyone that she would arrive at Tokyo before Christmas. Not to say, Serena was one who kept her word. Waiting another half hour, she soon gave up all hope of the plane heading out. Picking up her purse, she made her way out off the plane.  
  
To her surprise, Serena found out that she wasn't the only one with alternate transportation in mind. Making her way to an open counter, she gave a light smile at the elder women standing behind the counter.  
  
"How much would it cost to rent a car here and drop it off in Tokyo?" Serena asked politely.  
  
"Here I'll check for you." The elderly women gave a small smile, before typing furiously on the keyboard. "Ah.. ha. Yes we have one left." The clerk gave a large grin. "For a round trip from Osaka to Tokyo would be 300 dollars."  
  
Serena gapped at the sum, what where they doing robbing here?  
  
"If she doesn't want it. I'll take it." A Chinese man with shoulder length black hair voiced.  
  
"I want it!" Serena cried at the elderly women.  
  
"I need it, and I HAVE to get to Tokyo."  
  
"So do I!" Serena informed him, sending a death glare at him.  
  
Wufei was about to jump down the damn onna's throat. He had to get to Tokyo, no not because he wanted to. There was word that mobile suits were being built in a local factory, and this damn onna was fighting his for a stupid car. He didn't have time for this.  
  
"How much for the car?" Wufei questioned the elder women, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"This is my car! Get your own." Serena sneered.  
  
Wufei clutched his hands tightly into a fist. "I don't think you understand onna. I have a very important business I have to take care of."  
  
"Do you think I care?" Serena questioned.  
  
"You could share the car." The elder women suggested.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
QUESTION: Should I continue? Do you like it? What about the couples? 


End file.
